


Happy Accidents

by Leloqier



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cannon events never happened, Failed Date, Fluff, Lance and Shiro are married, M/M, OR IS IT, Valentine's Day, light cussing, shancevalentines2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 19:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leloqier/pseuds/Leloqier
Summary: Tonight was going to be perfect.Everything was set: the time, the place, the location, clothing. It was going to be perfect.Until it wasn't.---The prompt used was: Married Shance going on a fancy date for it to get delayed and they just spend Valentines together in fancy clothes, doing something stupid but they don't care if people give them looks cause they love each other.





	Happy Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> This was for Cam, Mint_ydreams on Twitter, go check them out! I had a lot of fun writing this, even if I may have changed the prompt a little on behalf of the delayed thing, but I hope it's still enjoyable! Hope everyone had a great Valentine's Day (Since I'm a little late heh)

**Tonight was going to be perfect _._ **

**Everything was set: the time, the place, the location,** **_clothing._ ** **It was going to be** _ **perfect.**_ **** ****

**Until it wasn't.**

**\---**

It started Christmas Eve when Shiro called the _most_ expensive and extravagant restaurant anyone could ever hope to enter. You had to wait for at _least_ three months just to call cause everything was  _packed_.

Shiro was lucky they even picked up.

But, he was strategic. He always was, that’s what’s so great about him. That and he’s sweet, and thoughtful, and handsome, and- anyway. So, he planned to call right before Christmas Day, when things were winding down and workers were cleaning up and preparing to go home for the holidays. _That’s_ when he would strike. And strike he did. He managed to book two seats for the most desired time- _Valentine’s Day._

**-**

“Happy New Year!!”

Two pairs of soft lips met for a gentle kiss in front of those breathtaking fireworks. Cups of champagne forgotten and not missed, for they had found a better drink in each other. Hearts pounding, bodies pulling each other closer, even after the kiss was abandoned.

“Happy New Year, Kitten.” One whispered to another, strong arms pulling him closer.

Lance’s eyes closed, just to listen to Shiro’s heartbeat, wrapped up in his warm embrace. “Years don’t even seem to pass by with you. It all seems like one single long moment that I never want to end.” A kiss to the jaw, a kiss to the head. Everything seemed just right.

But it could be better.

“I have something to tell you, Kitten. In celebration of us. It’s just something for us to share, no one else, because there’s no one else I’d rather share it with.”

Lance pulled back a little shyly, his wedding band sparkling in the light of the fireworks. He intertwined his fingers with his husband’s banded hand, admiring the view for a while. He did that often, still in shock that he actually had to live for a while without knowing this man. This man that was a blessing to anyone he touched. This man that loves Lance _so much_. “We’re already married, what could you possibly come up with this time?” He joked, eyes sparkling up at Shiro’s.

Kissing their intertwined hands in response, Shiro smiled. “No, it’s never going to top that, but I do think you’ll like it.” He emptied his hand of his partner’s instead, holding him around the waist as gently as you would hold a baby. “Remember Oriande, the restaurant that you went _on and on_ about while we were dating?”

A hand smacked Shiro on the chest, while the most angelic voice rang out with laughter. “Yeah I remember, what’s it to you?”

“I may or may not have gotten us a table for two?”

Silence. One beat, two beats.

“What?” Blue eyes shimmered like a fish scale, light reflecting off them like the sea. The happiness in them was tangible, like you could reach out and touch it. “I’ve been wanting to go there since-”

“Your abuela took your sister instead of you when you were sick.” He laughed. “Yes, I know. But I won’t replace you, so you better not get sick.” He stuck a playful finger on his chest with a teasing tone.

“I don’t plan on it. Now afterwards, all the _food_ I’m gonna eat might just make it happen.”

Shiro laughed. “Right well, I’ll just have to see to it that that doesn’t happen, won’t I?”

Nodding with delight, those lips met again, just as fierce and full as love as the first time they ever touched.

**\---**

Valentine’s Day rolled around faster than either man could ever think possible. But it was okay, they were _so_ ready.

It was amazing really, how their first date, wedding day, and Valentine’s all landed on the same day. The amount of extra it took to plan it all that way was purely on the shoulders of none other than Lance Serrano-Shirogane.

And Lance was adamant that their fourth anniversary was going to be the best one yet.

“Kashi! Are you ready yet?” Lance was practically dancing through the house, his white suit with blue accents absolutely stunning on him. Excitement radiated off of him in waves, car keys dangling in one hand, the other one snapping enthusiastically with nothing else to do. He'd been waiting for this day since the moment he found out about it.

He knew, though, that it would be amazing wherever they were as long as he was with the man he loved. Still though! They were going to _Oriande_! With a new burst of energy at the thought, Lance spun happily, back hitting the chest of his adoring husband. Lance looked back and up at him cutely. “Hello~”

Shiro chuckled. “Hi there.” He pressed a kiss to Lance's forehead, practically melting at the sweet little hum it caused. “To answer your question, I'm _absolutely_ ready.” He spun Lance, finally giving his restless free hand something to do.

Lance laughed in delight. “Then what are we waiting for!?” He flung the keys at Shiro who fumbled with a warm chuckle.

“Alright, alright. What am I, your chauffeur?”

“Yes.”

“Got it.” Bright smiles were exchanged as wallets were checked for.

Everything in hand and two adoring smiles later, they were exiting with bright enthusiasm, preparing for the excruciatingly long drive. According to Lance, it felt like “houuurrrrssss”, and Shiro would be lying if he disagreed. No, he agreed, just with much less enthusiasm.

**-**

Oriande was truly a sight to behold, with its Roman-like architecture, making it feel like a palace, filled with secrets of the past.

Lance was practically shaking in his seat, the prospect of _finally_ being able to go to the much talked about restaurant of his dreams, _and_ with the man he loves, is absolutely amazing.

“Come on! Come _on,_ Shiro!” He beamed as he ran circles around the car.

His love finally opened the door, everything accounted for (the reservation slip, the money, the keys to the car… his husband). “I’m ready.” He shut the door behind him, placing a loving kiss to his partner’s lips.

Everything was perfect.

Absolutely perfect.

**-**

“I’m so sorry, sir. Zarkon, the CEO of Daibazal, the company that owns us, came in with his wife asking for a seat. It was so out of the blue, but we couldn’t say no…” Guilt showed on the woman’s face as she talked, knowing the couple before her paid a lot of money for these seats. Money they probably didn’t have a lot of. “The only seats open… were yours.”

“Well, that’s fucking stupid!”

“Lance…”

Lance whirled on him, not angry with him, but at their situation. “Shiro, you paid a lot for these seats, just to pay again for entrance, and now we can’t even eat here! Of course I’m pissed.” Pointing a finger at the poor, guilty waitress, he shouted, “You can go tell that CEO where he can go, right up my-”

Shiro slapped a hand over Lance’s mouth, casting the woman an apologetic smile. She smiled back, but that was the least of his concerns. He pulled Lance away to the unoccupied waiting benches to talk. “Calm down, Kitten. I know you’re angry-”

“Of course I’m angry, they scammed us!”

“I know… but, I’m sure we can ask for a refund. As long as we’re together, right? Besides… we shouldn’t go around yelling at people for doing their jobs. She probably wasn’t the one who came up with the idea to let that Zarkon dude take our seats.”

Lance looked a little better, but he still managed to grumble out, “Whoever’s in charge here, I’d like to give a piece of my mind.”

Chuckling, Shiro whispered, “But…?”

“But I won’t.” Feigned dejection showed in the way Lance slouched his shoulders, pouting up at Shiro with the best puppy dog eyes he could muster.

Pride was given in return with a smile, Shiro’s gentle eyes full of love for this man. This man who was willing to throw down in the middle of his dream restaurant: a fancy as all hell restaurant, and wearing his favourite suit.

All of a sudden the woman from earlier comes shuffling over to them, Zarkon himself at her heels. She looks nervous, sweat practically dripping off her into puddles. “Um, so sorry to intrude, but Mr. Galra would like to speak with you.”

Shiro looks up from where he sits cautiously, one hand on Lance’s thigh. What they may think is for reassurance, is definitely to tell him to chill so he doesn’t end up killing a man in a five-star restaurant on Valentine’s Day.  

Zarkon smiles at them, a little uncanny for what he’s known for. “Hello. As you may know, my name is Zarkon Galra, CEO of Daibazal. I was informed that my wife and I stole your seats. I must apologize. To repay you, I will return your money in full, plus some.” He smiles that creepy smile once more as Shiro and Lance send each other uneasy glances. “How does that sound?”

Surprisingly, Lance is the first to give in with a sigh. “That sounds great, thank you…” He added on with a grumble, still obviously upset, “I wasn’t hungry anyway…”

Shiro smiles at him lovingly, proud and in love with his selfless attitude that he always proves to have, even after almost fighting someone for Shiro’s honor.

Zarkon nods like he’s finally found some mysterious answer he’d been looking for. Probably whether or not he was going to sue Lance, honestly. “I shall go over the details with you shortly, thank you so much for this. It means more than you know.”

Lance muttered out a soft, “Yeah, yeah.” before being handed Zarkon’s card with his direct cell number on it. Another smile was thrown their way before the tall and very intimidating man walked away.

A gentle kiss is placed on Lance’s cheek, a warm smile almost blinding him. “I’m proud of you.”

“Gee, thanks.” There’s no malice in his words as he smiles back, mischief now on his mind.

“Oh, I know that look. What’s on your mind?”

“I saw a hill just beside the restaurant. There are _tons_ of families over there. I’m sure they have some cardboard to spare.” They share conspiratorial smiles, before casually exiting like they are undercover spies entering the playing field.

**-**

Turns out, there were exactly two more long strips of cardboard left. Just enough for two in love bumbling idiots to have some fun on their seemingly failed date.

The pair raced to the top of the hill, fancy suits, shared laughter, and all. As they positioned their makeshift sleds and eyed the height of the hill with the excitement of two children, they shared a kiss. A sweet gentle thing, just a peck. In that moment they had everything they needed. Sure, they didn’t have a fancy meal, or 2k in the bank anymore, but it was all worth it. Every moment that led up to this one was worth it.

Their love, their pain, their joy, and their sadness, was all worth it.

As they started down the hill, enjoying the chase of the wind and the sound of their partner hooping and hollering beside them, they remembered the day they met. That warm Saturday, where nothing seemed to go right for either of them. Until, that is, they ran into who they would soon call their husband.

Years after years seemed to fly by, just like their race to the bottom of the hill. But, the most important comparison to this moment, was how they stayed by each other's side the whole time; completely and utterly in love.

Laughter roared as they spun off their cardboard sleds and onto the dewy grass, getting stains all over their expensive suits, but they couldn’t care less. Their fingers intertwined as they lay there breathless, basking in the other’s presence.

Everything was perfect.

**\---**

**“Takashi?”**

**“Yes, Kitten?”**

**“I love you so fucking much.”**

**Two smiles, and two thousand kisses were shared on the best date they ever had.**

  



End file.
